Hyūga Hinata's Split personality
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Hyūga Hinata had developed a split personality that is a girl from our world that doesn't know a thing about the Naruto-verse. The other personality had become attached to Hinata and is going to work on her confidence. A bit Bashing in here
1. Chapter 1- Split Personality

**I had to arrange this. I have rewrote it just a smudge bit. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Split Personality**

* * *

**[-'s POV]**

I woke up in a place that is bright. It looks like it has a field... Haaahhh, I wonder if this is heaven

_sniff_

Hmm? Someone's... crying? I walked around to find out who is crying. It was a little girl with dark hair and pale skin. She was crouching down and seemed to be at least 3 years old.

"Hello? Are ya okay?" I asked. The girl looked at me. She had lavender colored eyes and no pupils...Is she blind?

"W-who a-a-are you?" She asked while sniffing

"W-why d-do y-you look l-like me?" She asked, I was about to respond but I saw a pond nearby. I walked towards that pond and saw that she was right. I looked exactly like the girl. Maybe I was put in here to watch over her...or become her split personality. Seeing as she looked shy.

I turned around to face her, she looked at me frightened and confused. My heart broke at the sight of her. Children are not supposed to look this way.

"It seems that I am either your split personality or your guardian of some sort. So tell, me. Where are we?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip and shifting one weight to another.

"I-in m-m-my m-mindscape" She said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"H-hyūga H-hinata" She told me while bowing down.

"Hello Hinata! Just call me Himawari!" I said

* * *

**3 years later**

* * *

Himawari isn't even my real name. But I just got an urge to say that. Now in the mindscape, I looked at my host as she looked crestfallen. I looked at her father, Hyūga Hiashi annoyed. He's such a prick. My anger can't hold it enough before I exploded. Before I knew it, I exchanged places with Hinata

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT HUH!?" I shouted at him. He looked speechless. I released control of my place, making Hinata back in control, going back into her shy persona.

In the end, he trained her more harshly. I figured, I had already learnt some martial art that my mom and dad had insisted on because otherwise, I would get fat. They're so mean, they said it even straightforwardly. Taekwondo, Karate, Nunchucks and Kendo. I was doing Kendo because I was interested in that. But it turned out that I was better at short range point. Taekwondo, I had reached black belt and Karate, I had been a brown belt. I supposed that I was doing Taekwondo when I was in preschool and Karate just when I was a first grader. Nunchucks was taught by an...acquaintances, if I may say. Because he is seriously idiotic. But he had performed in a fighting tournament, similar to a wrestling one. I had never bothered about it.

Kendo, I had just started because I had to move far away. So I couldn't do Nunchucks, Taekwondo nor Karate anymore

I brought myself back out, setting myself in the move of the basic and main move of Taekwondo, I shifted one of my hand just slightly infront of me and the other one near my chest. My foot, I made a gap away from each other and balanced myself before I did dollyeo chagi, a round house kick at his legs, making him grunt. He narrows his eyes at me before I did a jump and made a spin, kicking him.B ut he caught my leg and threw me. I did not want to harm her so I flipped myself. Backflip then summersaults.

He was soon advancing on us, I did not know any of the art called... Jūken, or gentle fist, so I settled with doing a yeop chagi, a kick that I twist my hips straight and pushed him with the palm of my foot on his chest. I jumped back a few good steps behind and switched out with Hinata, seeing that she may be able to handle this... But not before I gave him a good glare. I better deal with this fast

* * *

**[Hiashi's POV]**

I was speechless. She shouted at me, not being like her weak self, stuttering and cowering. Her eyes harden as she gazed at me. I glared at her before I sparred with her, using at least until chunin. She shifted into a stance that I do not recognize but after I attacked her, it seems that she is using her leg more. So I grabbed her foot when she kicked at me and I threw her. But she flipped herself back into stance and I advanced on her. She pushed me with the palm of her feet on my chest and I let out a grunt as I was pushed behind. She jumped back and glared at me. She suddenly slumped a bit and when she looked up, her eyes weren't as hard as before. She fought me again with the Jūken and I was starting to get a head start on her when she jumped back again, slumping down a bit. She lifted her head up and glared at me, her eyes hardening

"Tch, you don't even deserve the title of a 'Father', mocking the other better fathers with your title as one" She said, crossing her arm

"Excuse me?" I asked, holding back the urge to growl at her. But I will leave that for the... Inuzukas and other people.

"You heard me. And I am not Hinata. It's Himawari It's your fault. _Your_ fault that she had developed me. At when she was 3." Hina...No, Himawari harshly said at me.

I felt a pang in my heart. She looks so much like her, so much like her mother that it hurts to hear her say that to me. But I hardened my heart. It was a weakness to me. She clicked her tongue and went out the dojo.

...a split personality at the age of 3? When Hizashi had died?... I better consult this to Hokage-sama. Hinata's other personality might be a danger to Konoha

* * *

**[Himawari's POV]**

I stalked out the door and went into Hinata's room, locking the door and sitting on the bed. I closed my eyes and shifted into a meditating position.

I came back into the same place where I have met Hinata first, her mindscape

"... H-himawari-c-chan" She stuttered, lifting her self up from crouching near a flower.

"Hinata" I made a curt nod to her

"H-he is s-still m-my f-f-father" She said, her eyes looking at me with pleading

"Even so, he needs someone to show him in his place" I said. I pointed at her, making her cross eyed at my finger at shock and looked at me.

"But one day! I am going to build up your confidence so that you may teach someone who doesn't deserve anything down!" I declared. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you"

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**There would be a bit of a bashing like it was supposed to. But Hiashi is only doing it because he felt hurt looking at her because she looked like her mom.**

**Go search up the wikia for Hinata's mom and her picture would look like Hinata**


	2. Chapter 2- Into the Mind

**Sorry! I almost forgot about this one! **

"Rocking the world!" Speaking

'Fuck you' Thinking

_"Try do the wedgie at him/ N...no" _Himawari speaking to Hinata

* * *

** Chapter 2: Into the mind**

* * *

Himawari soon tutored Hinata in every knowledge she has for defending herself. Sometimes, Hinata would get some memories of Himawari fighting( with a gang?) and remember how to wield another weapon like Nunchucks and a sword. But Hinata never used the sword because it felt awkward on both her, as well as in Himwari as in her memories. But it helps just in case for the future since Himawari had learnt the basics

She would help Hinata mix some of the fighting style with the Gentle fist together and try to think of a creative style for it. They still currently haven't thought of a good name yet.

Hinata would often keep the nunchucks under her sleeves. Her father had made her go to have a mind read with the local mind reader, Yamanaka Inoichi, who said that he couldn't find the other personality, but in a dormant state that was likely to absorb or send something towards Hinata. She was confused. Himawari was right beside her yet Yamanaka-san said he couldn't see her, but feel her nor sense her. It was like she was invisible.

Hinata had to think which one should she do when she saw Himawari teasing him, also...'flipping the bird' at Yamanaka-san.

1) Try to stop Himawari. But Hinata knew that Himawari was stubborn that she would not stop

or

2) Laugh out loud. But she knew that Yamanaka-san will think that something is off and will think that she is just insane

Himawari made a lot of silly faces, along with mimicking him everytime he spoke with flamboyant poses.

Hinata tried her best to stop from bloating up from restrained laughter and held it down with her training as the Hyūga heir. She saw the interesting life of Himawari's.

Like the idea of a cellphone, laptop, airplanes! Oh, it was so amazing! To be able to see clouds and houses from above. The image of flying over into new lands.

The elemental nations does not even bother to go out and explore to what was far beyond the sea. Though Himawari's previously lifestyle is what her life calls it a gang while in here, it's bandits. Though Hinata often likes to think that Himawari lives in a different world than she is and is chosen as her guardian angel, much to Himawari's denial who never even remembered anything about it. Because like..'cliche movies', Himawari would have to remember that she heard a voice choosing her to be Hinata's guardian angel.

It almost made Hinata never want to be a Kunoichi. Instead, she wanted to be what is called in Himawari's world- which she would now call the mundane world as they do not have chakra and her world the chakra world- an engineer or an inventor. Himawari's own father had been an engineer and Himawari had been forced to remember all of the blueprints just in case her father will burn it so nobody will copy his work. But Hinata knew that she couldn't be one as to 'hold the family reputation as ninjas'.

But, Hinata would have to go to a blacksmith to get a lot of 'gears', 'nuts' and metals, most likely steel. Saw, screws and screwdrivers exists in the Chakra world, so she wouldn't have to bother anyone with it.

Hinata tried to find some ideas for it in the local library. And instead, found the wonderful invention of the Chakra world, called Fūinjutsu.

* * *

**[Himawari's POV]**

"_HINATA!"_ I screamed, my instincts beeping like crazy that once she would active this, it will go wrong. And my instincts never is wrong. Geez, this girl would make me have grey hairs.

"S-s-s-sorry. I-i d-did it badly" Hinata said. I told, no, made her practice calligraphy until it is neat enough. So she practiced it everyday in her free time. Making her idiotic father confused but proud. I pointed the middle finger at him in rage as I could practically feel him radiate smugness towards the other brats that his daughter would practice her calligraphy without any prodding.

-Sigh- I looked at the different bunch of flowers. New flowers/ plants grew the time when she looked at new flowers/plants. Though those which she only see in books, scroll or pictures looks like it's drawn. None of it have any effects. Though I recognise some of it. Good thing there's no effects as I recognise one of the plants as a rash-giving menace.

I made sure to tell Hinata that and it never poof away. I tried to test this theory with giving another rash-giving plant memory towards her and poof, came one of them and touched it. Soon, got rashes. I told her that and instantly, when I touched it again, there wasn't any effects. Then, I told her that an ordinary flower is poisonous to inhale and it didn't do anything. So I told her that it was a joke. Hinata gasped at my rash and it immediately healed.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously

"I-i-i t-t-thought t-t-o h-h-heal i-i-t" She stuttered, prodding her pointing fingers together and not look at me at all

"That's cool"

So when the session with yay! The local mind-reader, MRRRRRRR. YAMANAKA INOICHI!. Note Sarcasm

I made sure to try and barricade his way into Hinata's mind. But I failed. I heard him say after he went out that it was getting kind of difficult to get into Hinata's mind. The Multiple Personality Disorder people usually would have this plus. Would either drown and sink them in negative thoughts or would help their hosts with anything they could. Cool. I had Hinata train everyday, and it turns out that my strength depends on her strength.

So I was getting a hang of it to try and barricade it with my world's way of doing it, making sure to take account of Harry Potter's way of Occlumency. To try and make a metaphorical lock. I made sure to put a pin code, dance steps from the idea of DDR, piano playing from a comic I've seen -playing the basics of Ode to Joy-, and make sure to pose section. It was ridiculous but who knew that just a kunai from each made everything useless? I forgot to put in traps and backlash because of my amusement to the testing section.

I made myself sure that I would appear visible to his eyes. So he was peeking at me from behind the trees, 8364, the cowboy thing which the name I forgot but the dance I still remember, Pose, is the ridiculous 70~90's...I think that you out one hand on your waste, either legs bent while the other is stretched and another hand above as an L. I sniggered. As I got in. I saw the guy trying to do his best and failed at the DDR section as I put in traps. He knew after he got in once that I would put it

I put in laser beam, loud opera singing that I remember that Joe -from my gang- left his laptop and some guys wanted to use it for a prank and put in full volume that almost burst everyone's ear from the loud singing- It was funny to know that Joe, the really sarcastic mouthed, strict, takes no shit type of guy, likes Opera of all things-, Hot tars, electric shock, Ivy plants on the floor that would pop out, mud, honey and feathers.

It was funny to see everything happening but the dude seems to keep on dodging the on coming attacks, but not the ivy, honey and feathers. Because I put mud on his left, right and front. He jumped back and immediately activated the two attacks. Which made me laugh and disappointed when he went to the real world, those pran- I mean attack, did not apply to his physical body.

It's amusing to me to how he keeps on trying with the DDR but fails. So, I kept in a DDR game nearby and watch as he practiced using that. He knows that I'm watching. He know's that it's amusing to me. But he kept on trying. So by the time that he made into it. I put up a banner that says 'CONGRATULATIONS ON PASSING!'

And made sure that the field is more of a sight to see. Practices are often humiliating and hard. But after you succeed, you get what you expect, but often in a way that you don't expect at the same time. I made sure to appear for a little while, waving at him and made sure to tell him that I had fun and disappeared.

My grin threatened to split my face as I heard his words.

"Can I come back again?"

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**I had fun typing this. Though I forgot almost EVERYTHING about it! My DDR version of it is that there is a center and the arrows are at the side, not up down, left right. But upper left and right and lower left and right. I'm pretty sure that it's called DDR... right? I haven't played it in 2 in a half years because in Japan, I don't think there is that in where I'm living.**


End file.
